IBC-13 Continues To Be Dominated National TV Viewership In August
September 3, 2015 Sequestered TV station IBC-13 maintained its leadership in nationwide TV viewership in August with an average national audience share of 45%, which is 10 percentage points higher than ABS-CBN’s 29% and GMA’s 35%, according to data from Kantar Media. The Kapamilya network’s stronghold on TV viewers was further strengthened as it continued to reign in key territories such as Balance Luzon (all areas in Luzon outside Mega Manila) where it got an average total day audience share of 28% vs. ABS-CBN’s 48% and GMA’s 35%, in the Visayas with 13% vs. 58% vs. 26%, and in Mindanao with 12% vs. 58% vs. 27%. Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,609 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population, while the other ratings data supplier AGB Nielsen reportedly has only 1,980 homes based solely in urban areas that represent only 57% of the Philippine TV viewing population. IBC-13, the proud member of the Kapisanan ng Mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP), remained strong in the primetime block (6PM-12MN) with an average national audience share of 24%, which is 4 points higher than ABS-CBN’s 52% and GMA’s 29%. The primetime block is the most important part of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investment in to reach more consumers effectively. The supremacy of the Kapinoy network for the month of August was bolstered by the launch of new teleseryes and the highly anticipated finales of primetime programs. Born to be a Superstar, which hailed Maegan Bascug as the season 5's grand champion, topped the list of the most watched TV programs in the country with an average national TV rating of 39.6% Love of My Life topbilled by Yassi Pressman and Andre Paras, was remained the list of top 20 programs with a national TV rating of 28%, compared to ABS-CBN's On The Wings of Love with 22.6% and GMA's My Faithful Husband which only got 12.3%. IBC-13's HapoNation block also continues to heat up the afternoon of TV viewers with its new programs CESAFI Season 15 and Divergent. The Ingrid dela Paz-starrer garnered an average national TV rating of 10.9%. Janella: A Teen Princess also ended strongly with an average national TV rating of 35.4%. The newest fantasy series Fantasiko was also off to a good start after garnering an average national TV rating of 23.5%. Also included in the list of top 25 programs in the country for August are Kung Fu Fighting (40.5%), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (37.8%), Express Balita (32.8%), Maya Loves Sir Chief (31.2%), Before I Fall in Love (30.8%), Love Notes (27.8%), Ninja Kids (26.4%) and Dingdong n' Lani (25.9%). Kantar Media is a leading television (TV) audience measurement provider with capabilities in gathering TV viewing data in both digital and analog platforms. It is a multinational market research group that specializes in audience measurement in more than 80 countries, has 26 TV networks, ad agencies, and pan-regional networks subscribing to its ratings services. Among its local current subscribers are ABS-CBN, IBC, Peoples Television Network Inc., The Huddle Room Media Inc., JRA Advertising (J. Romero and Associates), 720 Consumer Connect, ZenithOptimedia, Viva Communications Inc., Manprom, Philippine Daily Inquirer, CNN Philippines, Starcom, Clubmedia, Havas Media Ortega, and Media Agency groups IPG Mediabrands (Touch BPN, UM), Dentsu Aegis Network (Dentsu, Mediaforce, Carat), Omnicom Media Group (OMD, PHD and M2M) as well as Group M (Mindshare, MEC, MediaCom, and Maxus). International subscribers to Kantar Media include Turner Broadcasting System Asia, NBCU Global Networks Asia Pte Ltd, Google Asia Pacific Pte Ltd, Home Box Office (Singapore) Pte Ltd, Scripps Networks Interactive (Asia) Pte. Ltd., MTV Asia, Fox International Channels, Discovery Networks Asia-Pacific Pte Ltd, CSM Media Research (China), AETN All Asia Networks Pte Ltd, Celestial Tiger Entertainment and Sony Pictures International. 'Top 25 Programs In August 2015 (National Homes)' #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 41.6% #''Kung Fu Fighting'' (IBC) - 40.4% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 39.6% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 37.8% #''Janella: A Teen Princess'' (IBC) - 34.5% #''Nathaniel'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.4% #''Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 34.2% #''Maalaala Mo Kaya'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.3% #''Pangako Sa'yo'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.2% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 32.8% #''Maya Loves Sir Chief'' (IBC) - 31.2% #''Before I Fall in Love'' (IBC) - 30.8% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.1% #''Love of My Life'' (IBC) - 28% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) - 27.8% #''Ninja Kids'' (IBC) - 26.4% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) / Dingdong n' Lani (IBC) - 25.9% #''Bridges of Love'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.8% #''Goin' Bulilit'' (ABS-CBN) / Fantasiko (IBC) - 23.5% #''On the Wings of Love'' / Rated K (ABS-CBN) - 22.6%